


String of Rings

by Yudonomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Drabble, F/M, freshly married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: Hungary knows she is far from Austria's first spouse.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Past France/Austria (Hetalia), Past Spain/Austria (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	String of Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Took me ~2 years to actually post something on time. Third time (̶m̶a̶r̶r̶i̶a̶g̶e̶)̶ is a charm?

They're lying in bed when she notices it: a string of rings hung around his neck. Hungary doesn't need to ask why; she knows she will be next.

Roderich remains quiet as she stares, observing. Spain's is golden, like the sun that was said to never set on his empire, while France's is silver and studded with dazzling diamonds. Erzsébet looks up into her husband's eyes. His gaze is soft, but she knows that she is not the first to receive it, nor is she likely to be the last, but he is hers for now, and that is enough.


End file.
